1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding a symbol of a video codec.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a demand for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a related art video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size. Also, according to the related art video codec, encoding information used to decode a video is encoded and transferred.